


Coming Back to You

by Lucius_L



Series: Husband not at Home（quick practice studio） [5]
Category: cator RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius_L/pseuds/Lucius_L
Series: Husband not at Home（quick practice studio） [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551943
Kudos: 1





	Coming Back to You

和M已经结婚一年多了。F有些时候会怀疑自己仓促的选择到底是不是正确。M的确是个好人，很诚恳，对他也很好，偶尔还会流露出大男孩般有些懵懂的表情，让F忍不住戏弄他。当初也是F主动追求，两个人才这么快地定了下来——不过在M忽然向他求婚之前，他从来没想过婚姻是什么样子的，只是忽然觉得“也好，就这样安定下来吧”，于是迷迷糊糊地点了头。

可是M真的很忙——不幸的是F又是个恰巧很需要陪的家伙。无聊的时候他甚至把M的照片挂在墙上当飞镖靶子用，可是飞镖针扎了他满脸也都没能等到人。

这倒不是说M会出轨还是怎样，F心知肚明M的忠诚，否则他早就痛快地一巴掌甩过去一刀两断了，可他有时候也想想，如果真是这样还爽快些，不至于在日复一日中把爱意都磨平成怨恨。他叹了口气，按掉晚班的闹铃，从大床上爬起来。

昨天白天F和主厨大吵了一架，他脾气不怎么好，整个人都维持着低气压的状态，整个餐厅的服务生都绕着他走。更气人的是，M明明比他小，却颇有几分保护过度的意思，还遣了个同事来盯着F——虽然主要是为了保护他。

他好不容易才忍住了自己的脾气，没直接掀掉S的桌子。

S对他解释：“最近呢个case到了关键期，竞争对手是揸黑起家的喔，他惊会有人……”越说越让F烦躁起来——这算什么？M自己呢？

他深吸了一口气，才能咬牙切齿地回答：“多谢您——我都还有业做，失陪了。”

第二天F请了假，跑到了M工作的公司。

M的手机一直占线。

F一边喘息着抚摸自己的阴茎，一边用湿乎乎的手指按下重拨键。狭小的空间里他紧紧贴在卫生间的隔间板上，压抑着自己放浪的叫声。

这回电话通了，“嘟——嘟——”的忙音响过之后，是M一贯的温和有礼的声音：“呢度係M，您係边位啊？”他说道。

F没说话，只是继续喘着，发出急促的呼吸声。他试图让自己的声音听起来不那么充满欲望，可是只是听到M的声音他就感觉阴茎更硬了，像是什么实验室的小白鼠，养成了淫荡的条件反射。

“……F？”M意识到了什么，不确定地问道。他把手机的听筒贴得更近了一些，环顾了四周一圈，还好团队的同事们都各自忙着自己的事情无暇他顾。

“嗯……”F发出了一声轻颤着的呻吟，黏糊糊的手指按在了肛口。

“F。”M笃定了，用手掌遮掩住话筒的部分，“做乜嘢啊……”他抗议道。

“老公——我都……几想你喔——”F拖长了调子，手指已经顺利地插进内部，揉按着自己的前列腺，声音断断续续的，充满了情欲。

M感觉自己多日没发泄的阴茎也有了些不妙的感觉，他欲盖弥彰地咳嗽了两声，换成了交叠着双腿的坐姿，摸出了耳机戴上，才有了点安全感。

“呜……”F已经快要高潮，声音拉得很细，在喉咙里颤动，就像是在M耳边婉转呻吟一样。

“F，你冇搞啊……”M低声说道，很难为情地。

“唔要。”F像平时一贯的任性，虽然说道，“那你挂我电话啊。”但要是M真的敢挂其后果也是可见的悲惨。

S正巧拿着份文件走了过来：“M，你嚟看下呢份合同……我估可以再高两个Percent。”

M顿时被截住了退路有点骑虎难下。耳机里F放浪的呻吟还在继续着，而他阴茎也在慢慢地硬起来，着实不是个探讨问题的好时机。“呃……等、等下……我去下洗手间，返嚟在同你讲呢个。”他腾地站起来，全然不同于往日，毛躁地还刮掉了桌边的钢笔，狼狈地捡起来塞进兜里，姿势奇怪地快步溜走了。

留下拿着文件的S一脸莫名其妙，嘀咕着：“同老婆讲电话就直说啰？边个去洗手间戴耳机啊。”

“……哈哈……你好逊喔。”电话那边的F嘲笑道，像是趴在M肩上，把热气吹进他耳朵里的姿态。洗手间里这会儿很安静，他一个人讲电话的声音还带一点回音，也让他的喘息声更明显了——F一方面害怕被人发现，一方面又不由自主地想要人发现，一想到有这样的可能，他就感觉自己快要高潮了。

不行——他觉得眼前都是发亮的白光，强迫自己稍稍慢下一些节奏，他可是有个周全的计划的，要等M进来才射第一次。于是他的手指偏开前列腺的一点，继续戳弄着。他似乎有些不寻常的天赋，稍稍平和些的快感从那个“性器官”忠实地流向身体各处，让他的身体继续保持着快要高潮的状态。

卫生间门开的声音响了起来。F绷紧了神经：会是M吗？又或者是别的什么人？如果是个路人，会因他的行为而感到恶心，还是冲进来强奸他呢？F胡思乱想着，咬着下唇，手上不停地继续撸弄着阴茎。

“F……冇闹了……”是M的声音，从电话传进来，也在洗手间内回荡。

F于是放松了起来，声音更大了一些：“唔要。要老公搞我嘛……”

M的身体顿了顿，转身回去锁上了卫生间的门。“F……”M有几分无奈地叫他的名字，妥协了。他也不过是个被情欲捉住了的男人——在F越叫越高的声音里，忍不住地拉下了裤链，背靠在洗手池前，抚慰自己。

“对唔住啊。”他先是这么说，“几久都未同你Do。”

“你仲知道啊！”F的声音带着些怨气，心里却好受了很多，愈发觉得自己轻飘飘的。

“……你係唔係快到咗？”M听出了F高潮前轻飘飘没力气的声音，对于总欲求不满的太太忽然有了几分捉弄的心思，他清了清嗓子：“咳咳……係唔係又一直弄那里了？都话你一碰那里就会high的嘛。”

F顿了下，听着M的话指尖不由自主地按在了前列腺的那点上，像是要玩坏自己一样用力碾压，还用修剪整齐的指甲轻轻刮了几下。“……啊——係啊，老公……”他叫道，“呜……要、要到了……”他握在阴茎上的手动作越来越慢，最终已经变成只是轻轻扶着；相反深入后穴的手指则是抽插得越来越快。

他很快射了出来，精液搞了自己一手，他尽力接着不想弄脏地板，却还是阻止不了湿湿黏黏的液体顺着指缝滴在地上，形成一个个白色的圆点。

“你到了喔，F……”M说道，自己也快速地撸动着阴茎，声音听上去比起平时多了很多不稳定。F时常在家自己玩自己，high到的时候还有许多小玩具可用，M可是货真价实地加班了很久，为了项目鞠躬尽瘁，没有释放过自己。

听着M的声音，F很有成就感似的，还在肠道里四处乱按的手指继续给自己的不应期带来绵长的快乐。“老公……你係唔係也在给自己Do啊……”他故作纯真地问道，“我都好想含你啊……仲係你点乜总不返家？”

“……係我的错。”M愈发觉得亏欠太太，“……呢个Case廿三日就结束了……我休一周陪你好唔好？”

今天已经18日，想想五六天以后M就可以休假，F总算感觉满意了点。“你话的喔！”他终于觉得戏弄够了M，打开隔间的门走了出来。他都没穿回裤子，大咧咧地露出软垂着的阴茎，行走间也不舍得把手指抽出来。

M被他的神来一笔吓了一跳，有些惊到有些生气有些无奈还有些好笑，站在洗手台前面看着F故意扭着腰走过来。“你……点乜来咗呢度？”他最终还是长叹一口气轻轻放过，让开胳膊让F自然地钻在他怀里。

“你不返家，我点乜唔得找你？”F理直气壮，接手了M的动作，用还沾着自己精液的手替M手淫。坏心地把那些白浊涂在M的阴毛上，用指腹按摩他的阴囊。

“唔……”M把手指插进他软软的发间，眯起了眼睛。他刚刚自慰的那只手有些不知该何去何从，插进口袋里，却意外地碰到了那支冰冰凉凉的钢笔。他拿着笔挑起F的下巴：“那……老婆有冇找别的人……？”他审视着F一样，开玩笑道。

“你扑街啦……！”F笑着挥开那支笔，扑上来咬他的喉咙，扯乱M的领带和衬衫。

“喂……玩给我看。”M把笔盖点在F的鼻尖上，忽然期待地这么说。

“你变态啊你……”F努力偏头，笑骂他。

“我想看嘛……”M捧着F的脸转过来，和F对视。他比F小一些，不知什么时候就无师自通学会了撒娇，并且用这招对付F百试不爽。

F翻了个白眼，夺过那支笔，耳根烧的有点红。Phone Sex的时候他自慰得大大方方，恨不得拍脱衣视频发给M看，可这时候又奇怪地别扭起来。“啊……嗯……”他慢慢把那支钢笔插进肛口，冰凉的触感让他汗毛都竖起来了，前面的阴茎也又有了感觉。

“哈……啊呜……嗯……”他有点害羞地小声呻吟着，身体却不由自主地主动寻求快感，敏感点像是故意往笔盖上送一样。

M目不转睛地盯着他的脸，握着F的另一只手给自己自慰。F脱到只剩下背心，他隔着柔软的布料抚摸F的身体，沿着脊背漂亮的流线线条摸下去，又或者按压锁骨的位置，勾勒出胸肌的形状，然后爱怜地轻轻掐掐F的乳头。

“……不玩了……快搞我嘛……”F有点不开心了，挺起胸想要更多的触碰，随手把那支钢笔抽出来——却傻眼地发现笔盖留在了身体内部。

“噗……”M没忍住笑了。

“喂！”F生气地锤了他一拳，又尴尬又生气，还有些惶恐和害羞，脸更红了，生气的眼睛狠狠瞪着笑出声的M。

“……唔好意思……我帮你拿出来啊。”M忽然把F半压在洗手池上，迫使F的脸凑近了镜子，清楚地映照出他自己泛红的充满情欲的脸。

M把两根手指插进F的身体，摸到笔盖时不慎又往里推了点。他有点恶劣地搅弄着F的内部，一点也不着急取出异物，反而把F玩弄得快要哭出来。F昏头昏脑地想着万一取不出来要怎么办，感觉又气又急，可是快感来的也很汹涌，让他忍不住地淫叫。

M最终慢慢往外取出的时候，还把笔盖按压在前列腺的一点，滚动了两下。

“啊……扑街……莫玩啦你！”F抗议，仰着脖子，脸上的表情却痴迷又快乐。

M似乎终于忍耐不了了，取出笔盖的同时将自己插了进去。一上来就是急风骤雨地插弄，让F整个人都软了下来，只能无力地把手按在镜子上。

“啊……嗯啊……老公，老公……M……”他颠来倒去地叫，身体害怕了这样的快感似的往上蹿动，却被扯回来触碰到更深的地方。

“……舒服吗？”M贴在他耳边问，同他在镜子里对视。

F点头，于是得到了连续插弄前列腺的奖励。他被搞得直翻白眼，有些羞于承认镜中那个脸颊绯红、粉色舌头微微伸出来，眼睛一片迷离的家伙是自己。

他们在洗手间胡搞了好几轮，有人敲门时M有些慌地想停下，却被F置若罔闻地拽着领口继续接吻。他主动地摇摆着自己的身体，就是不放走M。

终于喂饱F之后，M连开门都有些心虚。他检查了好几遍自己的着装，除了实在没办法掩饰的汗湿的头发，领带和领夹都已经妥善地收回了原位，衬衫有些皱，但也还看得过去。F笑嘻嘻地衣冠不整地看着他在那里收拾自己，还时不时凑上来索吻，给M添乱。

可是当他回到办公区时，只有S在那里抽烟，看上去已经等了很久。

“喂，交租啊。”他问道，上下打量着M，然后视线停在了脖子，几乎带着点怜悯。

M有些尴尬，想起F留在自己脖子上的齿痕。“少讲这些言。”他避开这个话题不讲，耳朵稍稍有点泛红，但尽力放平了语调，让自己看上去一点也不窘迫。“人都去咗边度？”

“大佬啊，你们霸占着厕所，我只好让大家先收工啰？”S耸肩，故意打趣M，“放心吧，我话你憋不住了去了别的楼层。唔过他们信唔信我就冇知了。”

“那还真係多谢噻——”M扶额，决定以后还是按时下班回家吧。

卫生间里，F也捡回自己的衣服，洗了把脸。他凑近了镜子，发现自己的嘴唇在自慰时被自己咬破了一点，于是从外套里翻出了一支唇膏，涂完之后轻轻抿了抿唇。

这样又可以撑一阵了。他想着，而且M答应了下周休假，他向来是个很守承诺的人。

“……陪着你轻呼着烟圈……”F轻哼着不成调的歌，推开门出去了。

————line 5: Coming Back to You————


End file.
